Taking precautions
by sindotramente
Summary: Simple one shot. A single mother meets a stranger on a playground.


She always considered herself as a strong independent woman. She was strong enough to break up an unhealthy, abusive relationship years ago. She was strong enough to decide to have a child on her own as well as pursue her career. She was strong enough to do all this by herself. It was hard, but she managed. It was rare for her to have a breather; it was rare for her to have nothing to do. But today was the first day after she resigned from the company she worked at. Glass ceiling was nothing compared to sexual harassment that women had to deal with every day at the office. However she wasn't completely down in the dumps, while she was looking for a new job she had a moment to appreciate her daughter growing up healthy. Her little Dottie was only five but she was a lively and intelligent girl. Harriet was watching her girl play until she noticed a man standing there watching kids in the playground. He was covered from head to heels, his face was hidden by the hood and cap he was wearing and his left hand was in his pocket as he seem to follow children around with his eyes. She couldn't really make his expression as she sat quite far from him. But she wasn't going to take a risk of someone with dirty mind or ideas mingling around her baby girl and other children. She stood up and went towards him, he didn't move, even though he saw her coming. He just watched as her long blonde hair waved with every step she took, as her green eyes looked straight into his. Her step faltered when she noticed his eyes. They were filled with sadness and hopelessness; there wasn't anything creepy or worrying in them.

\- Excuse me? – She started after taking a deep breath. – I don't know your intentions, but you can't really blame a mother to be worried when she sees a man watching children.

\- 'Scuse me? – He seemed truly confused by her words. And why wouldn't he, in the forties they didn't really have to worry about paedophiles, war was taking their mind of stuff like that.

\- You know. You can hear it all the time in the news. The creeps seem to be everywhere and I would really like my daughter to avoid any interactions with them. – She explained and shivered at the thought making sure she could still see her baby girl on the swings, and she did and bright-eyed five-year-old was smiling and singing to herself happily. Harriet looked back to the stranger and he was truly confused but after a moment something clicked.

\- No, no! – He said fast understanding finally what the woman meant. – Oh, hell no. I'm sorry. I never thought I'd come off like that. Oh god... – He whispered hiding his face in his right hand and shook it. – I'd never even think about hurting a kid.

\- I'm sorry for assuming that. You can't be too careful these days. Maybe if you didn't look like you were here incognito nobody would really notice. – She smiled slightly feeling herself quite bad for accusing him of such a thing. He looked at her and back at the kids.

\- It just calms me down. Seeing how carefree they are. – He said as an explanation. – After everything it seemed like all colour is lost to the world, and here everything seems normal again. – For a second there she was sure he was talking to himself and she smiled putting her hand on his left shoulder making him jump.

\- Sorry. – She took her hand from him and smiled apologetically, she wasn't stupid his words as well as his posture made her understand. – Thank you for your service, and I'm sorry for accusing you. I'll leave you be. – She said and turned around to walk back to the bench she was sitting at before. He looked at her again confused, but before he could say anything she was walking away. He saw her calling her daughter and checking her back, he smiled at the sight as she opened her bag and took out a box of cut fruits to feed to her girl. They looked like an image of peace and home. The work of art only life can create.

\- Momma? Who was that man? – He heard her daughter ask, as he walked past them on his way out.

\- That man, Dottie, was a hero, a soldier. He fought bad guys to protect us, so we can play safely. – He wished it was true, but in his heart he felt a pang of guilt.


End file.
